


Великий

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Soldier Son - Robin Hobb, South Park
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беты: Ariwenn, Aviendha.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великий

— Идеален.

— Волосы, рост... А что с кожей?

Кайл извивался, брыкался, кусался, но три пары рук сумели зафиксировать его и сорвать всю одежду.

— Гладкий, — неверяще прошептал тот, кто маячил у самого носа: невзрачный, только отливали яркой рыжиной волосы, накрученные зачем-то на деревянные бигуди.

— Скорее. Если успеем к заходу солнца, Великий будет нами доволен.

— Что за грёбаный великий? Куда вы меня потащили? Отпустите сию же секунду!

— Извини, не можем, — с сожалением произнёс парень, чьи полосы на коже были бледнее, чем у остальных, словно притёртые осветляющей мазью. У матери так же выглядело родимое пятно на шее, когда она перед вечеринками замазывала его тональным кремом. — Ты идеально подходишь для того, чтобы умаслить Великого.

— Я не собираюсь никого умасливать!

— О, тебе придётся.

— Вы не...

— Нет, мы не станем заставлять тебя силой. Мы расскажем о том, что сделал Великий для Народа, и тогда ты сам поймёшь, что его желания нужно исполнять.

Кайл скрестил руки на груди — благо их не стали связывать, когда он понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно, и пошёл сам. Это оставляло иллюзию выбора и было потому не так унизительно.

— Он спас спеков... — мечтательно протянул третий парень, до сих пор молчавший. Он был ниже и тщедушнее остальных и тоже с рыжими кудряшками. — Он появился, когда остальные Великие сдались.

— Великие? — пробурчал он. — Значит, он не один такой... великий?

— О нет. У каждого клана есть свой Великий, и есть тот, что больше прочих, кто ближе к магии и кого слушаются остальные. Но все они сдались. Мы прощались со священной рощей каэмбра, мы готовы были отказаться от своих корней, от мудрости предков, переселиться в другие леса, когда появился он.

Последнее слово полосатый парень произнёс с восторженным придыханием. Культ личности, что может быть омерзительнее? Кайл не собирался слушать о якобы поражающих воображение заслугах какого-то тирана. Они могут заставить его идти, куда они хотят, но они не могут заставить его слушать.

Он старательно пропускал мимо ушей восторженную трепотню, и только обрывки долетали до его ушей:

— ...«Вы выкручиваете мне яйца». Да! Так и сказал.

Кайл вздрогнул и отбросил неуместные воспоминания.

— Зачем тебе эти бигуди? — спросил он раздражённо, чтобы сменить тему.

— О, так я надеюсь заслужить его милость!

— То есть?

— Великий заставляет нас красить волосы в рыжий цвет и накручивать кудряшки тем, у кого от природы волосы прямые. Иначе он не станет принимать от нас заботу.

Кайл фыркнул, но сумел сдержать себя и промолчать.

— Жалко, что Великий не совокупляется с женщинами, — задумчиво протянул кормилец. — Нам нужны дети от него.

— Что?! Вы... спите с ним?

— А как же иначе? Мы должны заботиться о всех его нуждах.

Кайл открыл было рот, но не смог выразить и толики возмущения — не нашёл слов. Тогда он устремился вперёд вдвое быстрее прежнего, так, что остальные едва за ним поспевали.

Вскоре стали попадаться другие спеки. Они с интересом оглядывали его и говорили:

— Идите скорее!

И они шли скорее. Сопровождающим пришлось нелегко: их руки оттягивали корзинки, наполненные странными грибами и плодами, и им приходилось ещё и следить за Кайлом. Они сделали краткую остановку, чтобы один из собирателей вынул из волос все бигуди. Его волосы, жёсткие от природы, встали торчком, напомнив афро-причёску.

Наконец, они приблизились к поляне, в центре которой располагалось нечто, в чём не сразу удалось признать человека.

Сказать, что он был толстым — значит не передать и десятой части огромной массы жира, складками собравшегося вокруг Великого. Он был толще, чем Картман, обожравшийся «Набора веса 4000». Чем больше жира — тем больше магии, тем больше силы, власти и авторитета. Вот как заведено у спеков.

Перед Великим склонились несколько кормильцев, тоже рыжих и кудрявых. Они предлагали ему кушанья, от запаха которых выделялась слюна и желудок сжимался в предвкушении. Но в ответ раздавалось только:

— Нет, что-то не хочется.

При одном звуке ненавистного голоса в глазах потемнело, а руки сжались в кулаки. Естественно! Где он ещё мог быть, этот жиртрест?

— Может быть, крылышки в остром соусе, о Великий?

— Пфф! Я ел крылышки вчера. Ты предлагаешь своему Великому каждый день есть одно и то же?

— Нет, о нет, я ничего такого не имел в виду!

Но злосчастного кормильца уже оттёрли в сторону. Следующее угощение пришлось жиртресту более по вкусу, и он изволил отведать пару кусочков.

— Пойдём, — шепнули на ухо и толкнули в спину. Кайл снова стал сопротивляться — отчаянно, на поражение, не веря, что сможет освободиться, но не намеренный сдаться просто так.

— Что это за шум? — недовольно протянул жиртрест.

Кайла вытолкнули прямо перед роскошным сидением из шкур и подушек. Он рухнул на колени и едва не ткнулся носом в траву, но тут же подскочил и, гордо вскинув голову, посмотрел прямо в узкие, заплывшие глазки. Вот они расширились — насколько позволял жир вокруг, а затем необъятные щёки поплыли в стороны и множество подбородков затряслись, когда жиртрест мечтательно протянул:

— Ка-а-айл!..


End file.
